Natural Born Killer
by chiana131
Summary: Cindy moves into 1428 Elm Street with her parents, and is quickly introduced to the nightmare king! Freddy is looking for a partner to help finnaly take down Jason, will she be the one? Find out in 'Natural Born Killer' ALSO for people who dont like it WH
1. Chapter 1

**Natural Born Killer**

**By: Chiana131**

**A/N Well, here is a freddy story it is based after Freddy vs. Jason, so in present day. The main Character is...**

**Name: Cynthia Evans (Cindy)**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Black with Blonde, and Blue streaks**

**Eyes: Green**

**Skin: Pale**

**Style: Lots of black but is not a goth**

**Favorite Color: Black & Purple**

**A/N Okay, so here it is 'Natural BornKiller'**

**Chapter 1 : Moving**

**"Are we there yet Dad?" Cindy whined as she arose from her pile of blankets yawning , her black hair pulled into a messybun. "Yes, here we are 1428 Elm Street!" Her mother squeeled with delight from teh front street. Cindy's mother was always materialistic, and the fairly large white house in front of them was not any different. "Aren't you excited?" Her mother said turnign around to look at Cindy. "Oh yes i'm so excited like I can't like believe it!" She Said imitating her mothers voice and putting on a fake smile. Her mother glared "That no way to speak to me young Lady!" she opened the door and steped out as did Cindy. "Just as i thought it would be, the complete opposite of me!" She thought as walked upto the house. she trudged up the stairs looking for her room. She came upon a door to the left or the stair case. She found a queen sized bed in the center of the room and boxes labeled 'Cindy's stuff'. She sat on the bed "I guess this is my room" She sighed. Two hoursd later she had finnished un-packing and the door bell rang. She walked down the stairs her chains rattling as she walked. She opened the door and put on a fake smile as four people stood there. "Hello, were the Martins' we live next door. We just came by to welcome your family to teh neiborhood! I'm mary"she said.She then pointed to her two sons Kyle and Eric (both of whom looked liked the two biggest Jocks in the world and couldnt take their eyes off her chest), and her husband Richard. Just then her mother came up behind her and smiled "Hello i'm Gloria, Cindy's mother." She quickly invited them in and the family quickly entered. "Cindy why dont you take these two gentleman up to your room. So, the Adults can have some talkign time."Her mother said and put on a smile(that Cindy would tell was fake)Cindy just sighed and nodded at the boys who followed her up the stairs. **

**Once upstairs, she sat on her bed and the boys sat down on the floor. "So, anything I need to know about this place?" Cindy asked. "Well first off, don't mind our mom. She's a control freak. Besides that, nothing really." Eric said. Eric was about 5'8 with blue-green eyes, He had brown hair that went and shrowded his eyes. His brother Kyle on teh other hand had brown eyes and blonde hair taht was short and spiked up. They were both very good looking, but would never really consider dating one of them. "Oh, and another thing you need to know is that Eric and me here . Are the Lady's men of the town, so if you ever need, let's say a little action. Just come to us!" Kyle winked "I'll remember that." Thye spent the next few minutes talkign about music and movies untill the boy's were called to leave. Cindy laid down and fell asleep. She opened her eyes and she was lying on the floor of a boiler room. "Hello, Little Cindy wellcome to Elm Street." She looked around but saw noone. SCREEEECH she flinched at teh sound of someone runnign something sharp along a pipe close to her. She got up her chains clinking. "Who the fuck are you?" She said and turned around as a man jumped out from behind her. "The names, Freddy, Freddy Kruegar, and I already knwo your name Cindy." she backed up but her back hit a wall. He advanced and quickly pinned her to thewall. "What do you want? You sick fuck!" He chuckled and slashed her arm "I want you Cindy, and i will get you sooner or later." He said with a grin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cindy opened her eyes and was back in her room. "Ouch my arm!" she looked down and blood was pooring from a large gash in her right arm. She quickly got up and grabed a bandage. Her arm warpped up, she walked down the stairs. The doorbell rang and she walked to it She peered out the side windown and frowned "What does Kyle want." she thought and opened the door "Hi Kyle whats up?" she said smiling. "Hey Cindy i was wondering if you wanted to go for coffee?" Kyle said. "Yeah sure just let me grab a jacket, come in." she stepped aside and he entered.she quickly ran upstairs and grabbed her cell phone and hoodie. She ran down the stairs and left a note telling her parenst where she was and who she was with and they left. He walked her over to his Ford F-150 and they took off. Kyle leaned forward and truned on the radio as metalica's enter sandman blasted through the speakers. A few minutes later they pulled upto the coffee shop they both got out and walked in. They ordered their coffee and muffins and sat down. "So how do you likeSpringwood so far?" He asked taking drink of hiscoffee. "Well I cant really say. I mean i've only been here a coupple of days,you know?" She took a bite out of her blueberry muffin as he nodded. The rest of the outing went well , They soon arived home as he turned to her "Will you be my girlfriend? I know you just met me and all but i like you. Your interesting." He asked her smiled uneasily. "I'm sorry but no I mean,I just moved to a new town and school starting soon and Maybe in a few weeks. You know when I get to know you better." She turned and went into her house and survayed the Bandaged spot on her arm. "Why didn't he ask about this?She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

SCREEEECH she awoke once again in the hot boiler room. "Hello pretty Cindy. Wellcome back to hell." Freddy said leanign against a wall. She got up and turned to face him. "What the hell do you wnt from me!" she screamed at him "A dream queen is all, someone to help me lure Inocent young men into my world." He took a step towards her, she took a step back and another and another untill she was flat against the wall. "Oooh you really are a pretty one Cindy. Now be my dream queen or i'll kill your little boyfriend, I knwo what lirks in your heart. A killer a natural born killer!" The room suddenly changed. They were no longer in the boiler room but in a chappel, standing at the alter. "Now take the ring! Do it or your little boyfriend will die!" He pointed to Kyle who was bound and gagged laying on a bed of nails. "Hes not my boyfriend!" She screamed and kicked freddy in the groin. Freddy laughed. It didn't effect him. She sighed. "I guess I have to." she took the ring and put it on her finger. "Finnaly, now we can be happy little killers." Freddy said and pulled her onto him hard. "Now... kill that boy, do it for me. Come on Cindy, hes useless." she took a knife out of freddy's un-clawed hand. "Mrs. Krueger." She Slashed Kyles throat and watched him bleed. "Why am i getting pleasure from this? What have I done? KYLE!" She screamed in her thoughts. She backed up. Dropping the knife as freddy wraped his arm around her waist. "Good girl. Now come with me. My little whore." She looked at him fearfully. "Don't worry baby. It wont hurt..too much. Burt untill tommorow." He ran his cold bladed finger up her arm and cut off her shirt straps and kissed her neck. "good night my Dream queen."

She woke up and looked down at her wife beater . The straps here cut, Her finegr still bore the ring. She tugged at it but it wouldnt come off! She jumped as ther alarm clock rang. "Oh yeah first day of school." She shuddered as she remembered Kyle. She shook her head, "I killed him, Kyle i'm so sorry." She walked into the bathroom and took a cold shower. Her hair slinging to her face. She got out warpping a towel aroudn her self. She Grabbed a pair of Fadded jeans and put them on, as well as a bra and a t'shirt that read -Silly boys tricks are for chicks- she pulled her damp hair into a pony tail and grabbed her Marilyn Manson hoodie and walked downstairs She grabbed her back pack and went outside.

She ran into Kyle, "Hi Kyle. WAIT KYLE?" She screamed. "Wasnt he dead?" She asked herself."wait Freddy...he tricked me!" She became angry"Need a ride to school Dream Queen?" He said "Yeah sure, wait dream queen...freddy is that you?" she screamed and kyle(freddy) clasped a hand over her mouth "Yes , But dont go shouting my name out. I dont feel like getting you shut up in a mental hospital!" He grabbed her arm and threw her into the back of what was once Kyles truck. He climbed in and laid ontop of her "Freddy what are you doing?" she struggled but he only held her down. "Cindy, calm down But yes it's me i am using his body as a hollow shell. I can make him do whatever i want! Like if I wanted him to kiss you." He kissed her. She stopped struggling, "Why am I doing this? wait I actualy like this?" Cindy screamed ointo her head. Cindy had found herself kissing him back. "I CAN'T DO THIS!" she though and she pulled away "I cant do this Freddy, I mean yeah the kissing is good and all but I mean. Your dead! Your Freddy Krueger!" He sat up "So? Whats your point? oh I get it your still mad you killed That Kyle guy arent you? well forget it!" I'm kyle now and i'm gonna make sure no guy ever touches you!" Heshouted and climbed into the front seat and they took off. They arrived at the school and Freddy slid out and grabbed Kyles back pack. Cindy slid out and was quickly pulled into freddy. "Come on!" He dragged her into the building getting wierd looks from people. They pulled otu their sheduals and teh had all the same classes! "I kind of fixed it for us." Freddy snikered, and freddy dragged them off to their first class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hell

The first three periods went by slowly. They teechers greetings and welcomes sounded like the screeching of demons. She was trapped. Freddy wouldnt let her out of his sight, She could'nt even go to the bathroom by herself! "This is the literal definition of hell." She thought as freddy pulled her down on his lap at a lunch table in the corner. Of course teh whole school thought that Freddy was Kyle and were quickly shocked as he told them to leave him alone. Even Eric was shouted at! But most of all, everyone was intrequed about Kyle's new girlfriend. N one knew who Cindy was and the way freddy was always shadowing her she couldnt talk to anyone. Not that she would do that anyway.

Her eyes scanned the cafiteria and fell upon a group of people dressed as she was. She shook her head, she would never be alowed to go over there."Dream Queen what are you looking at? You better not be looking at another guy or else i'll have to...punish you." He wispered in her earand ran a hand up her shirt. "Stop it!" She wispered tryign not to atract attension. "No, your mine and tonight I will make it final!" He wispered as he squeezed her wrist. "I really am Helpless. Someone..." she thought

The rest of the day was the same as the begining. They drove home and Cindy quickly said goodbye and turned to eave when Freddy caught her wrist. "What no kiss for your boyfriend?" He spun her around and kissed her once again she felt something in the pit of her stomache. But it was the vomiting feelign she was exspecting. It was something else...She kissed him back and then pulled away. "Bye Dream Queen, see you in hell!" he walked inside Kyles hosue and she entered her own. She ran up stairs and flung her self down on the bed. She was exausted, She had'nt slept much the night before thanks to freddy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep hoping she woudlnt have to see freddy

SCCCCCREEEEECH she woke up but not in the boiler room as before. She was in her own room On her bed. Next ...to freddy. He grined at her and climbed on top fo herpinning her down. "Non Freddy please dont." She pleaded tears forming in her eyes "I'm sorry Cindy but I must, I promise it will be fun!" He took off her shirt and his. She was surprised her didnt rip it off. He undressed teh rest of her and she started crying harder. She didn't this, or did she? He kissed her and she kissed back. The tears stoped and were replaced with sweat as freddy took her. She was surprised she didn't exspect him to be so gentle she didn't exspect him to be so good at it either, but most of all, she didn't exspect to love it!


End file.
